


Bubble Butt Brothers

by Azulan



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: M/M, Photography
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:08:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28496574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azulan/pseuds/Azulan
Summary: Yes, I really named it that. Just a little chapter about male MC being asked by Asmo about who has the best butt, and since the brothers are always feeling guilty about being on top (during sex), they decide MC should get to objectify them. It's about as long as a story on their devilgram, I suppose. Lemme know your thoughts!
Relationships: Beelzebub (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Male Character(s), Leviathan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Male Character(s), Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Male Character(s), Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Male Character(s), Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Male Character(s)
Kudos: 19





	Bubble Butt Brothers

**Author's Note:**

> Just to let you know: in my headcanon, all the brothers are muscular and thicc (though Beel is the most muscular, just to have some consistency with the game.) I included Belphie and Asmo, but I don't like them romantically since Belphie tried to kill me and Asmo is pushy. My top 3 guys are the three oldest brothers, funny enough.

I blinked, looking at Solomon and Asmodeus with a look of sheer shock. "Uh, remind me what you just said?"

"I asked you who had the best butt amongst my brothers and I!" Asmo said sweetly. 

"And I said you should take a photo," Solomon reminded me.

I looked at Solomon, surprised. "I can expect Asmo, the avatar of lust, to be into that, but you, Solomon? I honestly thought you were asexual." 

Solomon looked at me with a hurt expression, but it only lasted for a minute before his usual smile came back. "Jumping to conclusions again, I see," he said. "In any case, I'm indulging Asmo, especially since he mentioned that in the demon world, even men have large buttocks as a sign of power over mortals--even though a muscular build should be enough."

I looked at Asmo, who only beamed in return. There was no way that was true, and Solomom should know better than that. "And why should I be involved in the conversation?"

Asmo's eyes twinkled with mischief. "Just go with it, okay? I promise you'll be happy to find that my brothers are more than happy for you to observe their best assets. They probably don't know what for, though..."

"Really." I'd had intimate relations with some of the brothers already, though I'd admit _their_ butts weren't the ones that were being focused on. 

"Yep! Here." Asmo handed me a camera from his pocket. "Take lots of pictures, and don't forget to share them with your bff Asmodeus! In fact..." Asmo snatched the camera and took a photograph of himself looking over his shoulder, his pronounced backside jutting out. "Here's your first brother, the best of them all! I'm sure no one can top the avatar of lust, but all the same I wish you good luck!"

***

After twenty minutes of searching, I had failed to find Lucifer. I had wanted to go in order, but I suppose I'd just have to take the brothers as they came. Then I found myself walking into Mammon's room. The tsundere was getting better with admitting his feelings, thank goodness, but I doubt he'd let me do some candid shots like these--at least without money.

"Hey! Whatcha doin', coming in before you knock on the Great Mammon's door?" My jaw dropped to the floor. Mammon was looking at me over his shoulder, his back facing me...wearing nothing but a thin black thong barely visible between his large tan cheeks. I had never realized Mammon was so well-endowed--well, I did, just not in the back.

"Well?" Mammon's (face) cheeks were bright red, and I could tell this was uncomfortable for him. "Ya gonna feel me up, or what?"

I didn't need any further goading. I got on my knees and put my face as close as possible to his rear without tongue-kissing it. At that point, all I could see was booty. I cupped a cheek with one hand, but it was like trying to cup a mountain. "Wow, Mammon. Your butt is HUGE."

"I'm the avatar of greed!" He reminded me, face turning darker with embarrassment. "It's only fitting that this booty is the biggest. Anyway..." He turned around and looked at me pointedly. "Anything you wanna do with it?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah.L I snapped out of my trance and pulled out Asmo's camera, taking a picture as Mammon's eyes widened.

"What the...? Hey!" He turned to face my fully, and I could tell his groin was really putting that thong through it's paces. "If you get to photograph my butt, I get to photograph yours!"

"Don't worry!" I said as I lept out the door before he could reply. "This is more for Asmo and Solomon than for me."

"WHAT?!" Mammon gave chase, but I was able to lose him in the mansion and found my way to Levi.

"Greetings," he said, sitting in front of his TV playing a video game with a title so long it'd form it's own paragraph. "How's it going?"

"I, I, uh..." My brain shut down as I looked at Levi. He was dressed like the lead from a shonen manga--or at least a bara version of it. He was clad in nothing but a cool black sleveless jacket that perfectly accented his muscles (it was so easy for me to forget he had those) and skintight dark violet chaps...that did nothing to hide his curvy booty?!

"This?" Levi didn't look away from the TV, but I saw his mouth twitching nervously, his forehead beaded woth sweat from anxiety. "Yeah, I thought my demon outfit needed an update, you know? I feel like that protagonist from _Flame on: How a Dragon Apprentice Accidentally Seduces a Witch and Gets Her Pregnant Only to Find out She Was the One Who Imprisoned His Master!"_

"You are so hot right now," I said, and we both turned scarlet.

"I won't fall for your normie pity tactics!" Levi snapped, turning to look at me for the first time. "I'm the avatar of envy, forced to always be the best man but never the groom! Even if my body looks like that of an incubus, I'm cursed to never find love!" He went back to his game, a sour look on his face. Poor Levi, he was so insecure, any compliment given to him was interpreted as an act of pity. I didn't want to fluster him any more, so I snapped the picture and made my exit, knowing if I felt him up like Mammon, I'd probably fry his brain.

Next was Satan, and where else would he be but the library. But to my surprise, he didn't seem to be in any sexy getup. He was quietly reading a book with a cat in his lap. When I entered the room, he looked up. "How are you?" He asked, a smile of his face. 

"I'm good!" I said cheerily, although somewhat disappointed. All this excitment with Mammon and Levi had left me feeling a little frisky. "Uh, by the way..."

"Hang on." He slammed his book loudly, causing ti the cat leap off his lap and sit by his feet. "There was a book I wanted to get show you." He got on his knees and tucked the book he was reading on the bottom shelf, continuing to comb through the rest of the novels. As he did, his jacket rode up, giving me a full-on view of how tight his jeans were and how their weren't so much hugging his plump butt so much as suffocating them.

"Satan..." I began, watching his butt bounce slightly as he moved around, searching for the book.

"Strange, I can't seem to find it. I think I'm starting to become sluggish. Being the avatar of wrath can certainly leave one...vulnerable." Satan continued looking, and once more, I saw the pink face of embarrassment reminding me what I needed to do. Silently, I snapped a picture and ran out. I made a good amount of noise with my heavy footsteps, but just like Levi, he didn't give chase.

"Four down, three to..." I heard a clammer from downstairs, and I ran down as fast as I could, a hunch leading me to the kitchen. Sure enough, Beel and Belphie were there.

Beel was lying on his stomach, feet swinging up and down as he blissfully chowed away on a large chocolate cake. He was clad in gym shorts, telling me he just came from exercise--though how he had time for sports and exercise with as much eating that he did was beyond me. And while it could've been my imagination, it seemed that with every chunk of cake that he ate, he butt got a little bigger, a little rounder. He muscular physique seemed to be doing the same, which was probably for the best, lest he look a bit weird. I realized with a snort that being the avatar of gluttony meant that a lot of the fat he ate could be going to his glutes.

Belphie was passed out beside him wearing boxers and a choker. He was laying on his side, and I could tell just from checking out his curves that he and Beel were twins. The avatar of sloth didn't eat as much as Beel, but their bodies worked the same: he never exercised, so all the weight was being carried by his dutiful booty. That's a great body.

"Hey!" Beel said cheerily. "Want some cake? I saved some for...oh" Beel blinked as he realized that he had devoured the confection almost instantly. "Sorry."

"Don't worry." I snapped a picture of the two of them and grinned. "You already paid me back with enough cake."

Having not found Lucifer, I intended to go back to the parlor and reconvene with Solomon and Asmodeus, just when a hand covered my mouth and everything went dark.

When I awoke, I was in Lucifer's room, the avatar of pride looking down at me with a mix of confusion and disappointment. "You're up. Good. I heard about your little assignment with Asmodeus."

I gulped, realizing the camera was in his hands. "And are you mad?"

"I should be, but you always seem to quell my anger." He sighed, annoyed with himself. "In any case, Asmodeus mentioned to my brothers about your, what did he call it, booty conquest." I bit my tongue so hard I was worried it would come clean off. I never thought Lucifer would ever say that.

"So would you like to participate?" I asked, finding my voice. "The avatar of pride has to be well endowed in both the front and the back."

Lucifer's eyes lit up, and I could tell I had appealed, at least partially, to his vanity. "I won't do it for Asmodeus," he answered, "but if you yourself wanted a keepsake, I could be persuaded if you returned the favor."

"But you've already seen..."

"And I haven't nearly had enough." He uncrossed his legs and waltzed over to me, before abrutply turning his back to me. "Watch closely now. After I reveal myself to you, you have to do the same." I nodded quietly, and I watched him remove his jacket, tie, and everything above the torso. Because of Beel's god-like physique, it was easy to forget how bulky the other brothers were.

"Keep watching," Lucifer said, his voice as sweet as a lullaby. He unbuttoned his pants and slid them down, looking at me from between his legs and showing me the glorious rump of the oldest brother. I licked my lips as I realized that the avatar of pride didn't wear underwear, and I was so lost in thought on whether this was a common occurrence or just for me that I didn't get to enjoy the sight before he had put all his clothes back on. It was almost like hearing a drawbridge close.

"Well now," he said, a cheery smile on his face. "Now, it's your turn."

***

"What?!" Asmo said disappointedly as I shared the news. "But our big brother's butt was the one I was most hoping to see! Drat!"

"All the same," Solomon said, shaking his head shamefully. "I regret indulging you. Now I'll never be able to remove these images from my head."

"Well, I suppose their is one upside," Asmo said, smile already returning. "Who do YOU think has the best butt?"

I felt like my face was about to explode. "Uh...Well, they're all big. I'd have to get a ruler..."

"Remember, it's not just about thickness, but circumference and length. I'd also mention firmness, but Mammon seems to be the only one you felt up. I feel bad for you."

"I loved it," I thought dreamily. "But it's not just about me, but all of the fans."

"So then, let's put it to a vote." We look at you expectedly. "Which demon brother has the best butt?"

**Author's Note:**

> If I ever did something like this with the other guys, I'm NOT including Luke because he's (physically) a kid.


End file.
